HowToBasic vs Siivagunner-Verse
Description We all usually look up things on YouTube. Usually we look up things like how to cook food or music from Video Games, but these two fool us. They use clickbait. But this is the best clickbait you could get. Music and destruction Intro NO RESEACH! ONLY BLOODSHED! DBX!!! We begin in The Voice's lair. Voice: Haltman! Haltman: Yes master? Voice: How is the process of destroying anime going? Haltman: Smoothly. There's an issue, however. Voice: What is it? Haltman: Someone has invaded Siiva's computer and is now attacking the city. He wants to know how to make a high-quality rip apparently. But he seems to be attacking everyone he can find. Voice: Don't worry, that doesn't matter right now. The fragments well probably fight back. Let's get on with the plan. Meanwhile ''' (This is now playing) A man in a parrot costume walks crazily. He walks on the street until he sees two rappers. '''Soulja Boy and Chip the Ripper. Soulja: Is this the guy that has been throwing shit at people. An egg is thrown, it misses Chip. Chip: I think so. Let's beat him. HERE WE GO!!! Chip walks over to him and starts rapping like a gangster. Chip: NOW BABY I'M THE RIPPER, YOUR BABY DADDY'S WORST NIGHTMA- The man throws a glass at Chip. He starts bleeding and dies. HowToBasic just grunts. CHIP THE RIPPER DEFEATED ' Soulja Boy gets up walks towards him only to get a microwave thrown at him. Basic grabs a bucket of beans and pours it on the boy. He then smashes Soulja's head in with the bucket. '''SOULJA BOY DEFEATED ' A man wearing sunglasses walks down the street singing. Steve: SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME. It's Steve Harwell, singer of All-Star. He confronts the dead body of Chip. Steve: Well looks like that guy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Basic sees Steve and know exactly what to do. He pulls out an onion and shoves it down Harwell throat. Harwell suffocates and dies a horrible death. '''STEVE HARWELL DEFEATED HowToBasic hears a yell. It's from a Swedish streamer. Joel: Stop this. You're killing all the memes and making a mess! Basic just throws a ton of eggs on Joel, takes a spoon, and pins him on the ground, beating him. Joel: We *Smack* Will *Smack* Kill you. *Smack* Just wait until you see my creation. Joel dies from the smacking. JOEL DEFEATED Phy comes out of nowhere and tries to punch Basic, but get his neck snapped. PHY DEFEATED Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin run down the street holding beers. Basic throws 50 plates at both. He throws a chair at Homer. Homer dies. He steals Peter's beer and smashes it across his head. HOMER & PETER DEFEATED Next up is Loud Nigra. Nigra screams to the top of his lungs. He's either trying to kill HowToBasic or having an orgasm. I hope it's not the second one. The sound is so strong, Basic's parrot costume rips. The rip reveals a man with a turkey on his head who's shirtless. The lower half is still on for censorship. HowToBasic, with rage, throws down an egg. Nigra and Basic are now teleported to his house. Basic throws 60 eggs onto Nigra, a turkey, a wineglass, a chair, and more eggs. LOUD NIGRA DEFEATED ''' HowToBasic is back into the city Misha shows up and tries to call on a Pokemon by singing the Pokemon GO song (For kids). In rage by the horrible singing, Basic stops him by throwing him into the nearest dumpster and burning him. '''MISHA DEFEATED Micheal Jordan runs up to Basic dribbling a basketball ready to slam onto him, but HowToBasic throws a laptop at him, knocking him out, he drags Jordan into a pool and fills the pool with jam. MICHEAL JORDAN DEFEATED Three people jump out of nowhere, Donkey Kong, Sans/Ness, and TITO "DICK" DICKMAN BABY. Donkey pulls out his coconut gun that fires in spirts. Donkey: IF YOU KNOW THE WORDS YOU NEED TO SHOT YOURSELF WITH A COCONUT GUN! Kong fires the gun, Basic gets out of the way. He throws an egg at Sans, Ness' head comes off and dies. SANS DEFEATED Basic steals Donkey's gun and shots the dong with it. DONKEY KONG DEFEATED And Basic at Dick's dickman baby and fires. DICK DEFEATED (TBC) Category:Christianthepupbot